Glam Triad
by Glitterlight
Summary: Adam Lambert is a were-wolf and Tommy Ratliff is a vampire , and they are mates. This is an alternate universe but Adam and Tommy are still famous musicians. Adam saves a were-cat female in the woods and learns she is his and Tommy's Triad Mate. Will the three be able to find happiness together or will an evil force try to tear them apart.


**Chapter 1**

It was the night of the full moon and Adam Lambert was out hunting in his wolf form when he scented something strange. For a second he thought his lover and mate Tommy was near but no, the vampire was back at their home doing paperwork. Anyway this felt different and it was a female he smelled. The wolf ran towards the scent and then he smelled blood and danger. She was his mate he had to save her . **Mate!**

All of a sudden he heard Tommy in his head **"Adam what is wrong, do you need me to come to you?" **Adam smiled, his mate was so protective. Tommy Joe Ratliff was a vampire, but if you saw him he would seem weak and very innocent. He was only five foot six, skinny but toned with blond hair and deep brown eyes. Looks could be so deceiving, for he was fast and with vampire strength quite the predator. Adam knew Tommy would come in a heartbeat if Adam needed him, but for now he would just keep in communication mind to mind.

"**No love I'm fine, but I sense another who could be our triad mate. A female in trouble and I'm going to see if I can help her so just hang out and help me if I can't handle it . OK." **Adam sent him waves of love and reassurance.

"**Alright, but I will come if you are threatened."** With that said Tommy was quiet.

As Adam neared the break in the trees he heard the growl, not wolf but cat. Were-cat! The huge cougar had cornered the small woman and was taunting her, she in turn was scared , still she tried to fend it off with a knife. Adam could smell her blood, she'd been hurt but she was not giving up. He admired her courage, though it was time for him to end this fight.

The large black wolf ran and head butted the side of the cougar sending it rolling hard into a tree. Stunned for the moment the wolf took advantage and jumped on the cougar's back biting into the side of its throat. Coming out of its stunned state the cougar tried shaking the wolf loose but to no avail. Adam sent out a telepathic warning to the were-cat. **"If you leave, I'll let you live! If not you die here!" **Adam growled low to add to his threat. The cougar struggled a little then went still.

Adam released the cougar and it limped slowly away. He watched until he was sure it was safe then turned to the woman. She was afraid of him, even after he had saved her. Adam let the change come and became human again. He held his hands up in an "I come in peace" gesture.

"I am Adam and I mean you no harm, I just want to help you."

The woman sniffed at him and then smiled in relief. She was a were-cat and had a beautiful smile, and delicate catlike features. Her hair was brown with streaks of blond and darker brown in it, and I fell in soft waves around her face. The eyes that looked into his were a bright green and tilted slightly at the corners with long dark lashes and soft arched brows. She noticed his appraisal and grinned.

"I am Christa Shea and I think you are my mate, but I also smell you belong to another. Is this true."

She was very smart, but now he had to explain about the whole tri-mate thing.

"Yes I am your mate Christa, and yes I do have another mate his name is Tommy. But he is also your mate too, we are what i is called triad mates."

Adam hoped this would not freak her out, it was a lot to take in. Instead of freaking out she simply nodded.

"Can you mind speak to Tommy?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Tell Tommy I look forward to meeting him, and I am happy to be chosen as a triad mate."

Adam couldn't believe how calm she was being. Also he finally noticed how proper she spoke to him.

"**What is she saying Adam? Is she scared? Should I come and help?" **Tommy was frantic with worry.

"Tommy's worried that you might be scared of me and wants to come help."

Christa laughed. This made Adam smile, and in his head he reassured Tommy.

"**She is fine. Her name is Christa and she said to tell you she is looking forward to meeting you."**

In his head he heard a sigh of relief.

"**You will bring her home soon?" **Tommy asked.

"**Yes."**

"**Then tell Christa, I look forward to meeting our mate."**

"**Will do, love you."**

"**Love you too."**

Adam looked at Christa who was patiently waiting for him to finish his telepathic conversation.

"I'm sorry, just reassuring Tommy and relaying your message. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm glad, and I'm so glad you saved me from Rey. He is a member of another cat clan and wanted to force me to mate with him. He cares not if I'm his true mate, he just wants me so he can take over my clan when my father dies."

"Your father leads a Were-cat clan?" Adam asked.

"Yes, my father is William Shea leader of the Los Angles Cat clan. That stupid cougar's a leader of a small rogue clan nearby and he covets my father's place and power."

Adam nodded. He had heard of the LA Cat clan, they were a large clan with many species of cat and very powerful.

"If you don't mind my asking what type of cat is your father?"

She smiled. "He is a black jaguar."

"So you are a jaguar too."

Christa laughed but it was kind of a sad laugh.

"No, I am what they call a recessed gene were-cat. So I am only a small house cat."

Adam could tell this was a source of hurt for her. Honestly though he didn't care that she wasn't a big cat, he liked house cats they were cute and cuddly.

"Nothing wrong with that, I bet you beautiful in your cat form."

She smiled at that then groaned and grabbed her side. It was then that he noticed the blood on her side. He was at her side instantly kneeling to check her injury.

"How badly are you injured?" Adam asked worried.

"I don't think it's too bad, but maybe we should leave this place before Rey returns and brings reinforcements with him."

"Can you change, and then my wolf can carry back to my house."

"Sure I'll try."

Adam watched Christa transform more slowly and painfully than he had ever seen a were change. She was a beautiful brown Bengal striped house cat, absolutely adorable. Adam transformed quickly and lay down so she could climb on his back. She dug her nails in slightly and it stung, he didn't let it slow him down as he hurried home to treat his and Tommy's injured mate.


End file.
